ppg and rrb sing Emin3m
by musiclover1001
Summary: This is a parody of ppgxrrb regular pairs R&R and Be nice.  might be teen because its Emin3m but its clean so dont worry.


Bc: no the really psyco boys are at our school. Bubbles:crud Blossom: no (to Bc and Butch) Butch: hey bc long time no see. Bc : so. (to Blossom and Brick)Brick:what up toots (blossom blushes)Blossom: Brick why do you always call me weird names?  
>Brick:how? Blossom:mmm you called me BABE and we were 6!<br>Brick:so? Blossom: NVM (to Bubbles and Booomer)  
>Boomer:bubbles you look cute Bubbles: *in head aww you too* ( in life)thx boomer: wanna go out?<br>Bubbles:sure (they hold hands and walk)  
>Bc&amp;butch:WHAT THE HECK MY EYES ARE BURNING!<br>Blossom&Brick: shut UP! Butch and Bc:geez Bc: no my I pod is gonna die I wanted to listen to it before torture comes. Butch:we can listen to mine Bc:(growls)k but you better have Emin3m.  
>Butch: of course im a fan Bc what songs do you have? Butch:I have cleanin out my closet, we made you, The way i am, Superman, butt like that, Halieis song, mockingbird, 3am, puke, love the way you lie and more. (Bc eyes widen) Butch: what Bc: you have 2 weird songs Butch:o yeah hehe Bc: i have a poster butch: me too since we have a lot in common wanna be bf and gf BC:sure i guess im not into it though teacher:we have to sing a Emin3m song tommarow so Bc and Butch, Blossom and Brick, and boomer and bubbles rrb: ppg we are coming to your house for practice ppg:ok Butch: me and BC are doing superman Brick: me and blossom are doing love the way you lie.<br>Boomer:bubbles and I are doing Stan.  
>(The next day)<br>principle: first is Blossom and brick.  
>(plays love the way you lie)<br>Blossom:just gonna stand there and wacth me burn thats alright because I like the way it hurts just gonna stand there and hear me cry thats alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie.  
>Brick; I cant tell you what it really is i can only tell you what it feels like and right now theres a steel knife in my wind pipe i cant breath but i still can fight as long as the right feels like im in the flight right I offer love drunk for my hate more i suffer I suffacate right before she suffetates me she _ hates me where are you going im leaving you no you aint running here we go again cause when its going good its going great im super man in his pack shes louis lane ... Princple: good job A plus up next bc and butch in super man. Butch: you high baby. Bc:uhuh. Butch: they call me superman im here too rescue you im here to help you girl come be in Butches world i wanna grow together...<br>Bc: o boy u drive me crazy Butch: _ you make me hurl superman leap tall _ in a single bound not gonna let another chick bring me down in a relashoinship save it _. babbysit? you make me sick superman aint saving (bleep) girl you can jump on Buthes (bleep) straight to a but to a face ill tell a_to her face im a different man...  
>but i know one thing yo _they came they go sat-sun mon-sun yo maby i love one day ... cant be your superman Bc:ohhhh principle : wow crazy a plus next boomer and bubbles doing stan Bubbles: my teas gone cold i wonder why got atta bed at all the morning clouds off my window and i can see it all even if could put ur pic on my wall it remindes me its not so bad its not so bad (2x)<br>Boomer: dear Slim,  
>I wrote to you but you anit calling I left my cell my pager home at the bottom but anyways _ it whats been up man hows your daughter my gf is pregnat to im out to be a father if i had a daughter guess what ill call he ima name he bonniee i read about your uncle ronnie too im sorry ... anyays i hope u here me back just a chat truly yours your biggest fan this is stan.<br>Principle: good A plus.  
>(in the back) Bubbles : why did you do guys do superman? Butch: cause im her superman superman im her superman. Bc: yep hes my superman hes my superman. (They kiss)<p>

bubbles: awww and i ruined the moment Bc: you think now go kiss boomer.  
>Bubbles: o ok come here boomie . (they kiss)<p>

Brick: we never kiss. Blossom: shut up and kiss me hotie. ( they kiss)  
>principle: ok guys you an g- oh well enjoy kissing whoa Me: in the future they get married and have kids<p>

THE END :) btw i 3 emin3m alot and i 3 the song love the way you lie superman stan and more even weird songs i know r&r please i need featback and name an Emim3m song i know :) be nice God blesses you Bye!


End file.
